You Know You're A Moonlight WriterFan When
by MadderThanTheCheshire
Summary: NON-FANFIC! Something I came up with that I thought you'd all enjoy. R&R please!


**AN: I posted this on a few websites already, but I thought I'd post it on here as well. I came up with this while I was bored and had insomnia. I hope you like. Oh, and PLEASE do not accuse me of stealing this. This is my own original work! Honestly!**

You Know You're a Moonlight Writer/Fan When….

1. You start shipping all of your friends.

2. …even your enemies.

3. …as well as your family members.

4. You even ship in the writers for the show.

5. You find a way to relate everything in literature to Moonlight.

6. You've decided which character you'd sire if you were a Vampire in the show.

7. You even picked out the vampire you wish to be your sire.

8. Every song you hear on the radio reminds you of a fan fiction you've read.

9. Any song you hear on said radio makes you think of a fic plot.

10. You avoid doing your daily chores around the house just so you can have one more fix of Moonlight fan fiction. And another and another and another…

11. You've neglected to do above mentioned chores for months and your house looks like a pigsty.

12. Your computer chair as a permanent butt mark from where you've sat for hours, days, weeks at a time just reading.

13. You actually are on first name bases with many fan fiction writers.

14. You have more than 5 Moonlight fan fictions in your favorites.

15. Most of your favorite authors are fellow Moonlighters.

16. You think Mick and Beth are the cutest couple ever!

17. You also like the thought of Josef and Beth together.

18. You immediately hated Josh Lindsey.

19. …But you didn't want him to die.

20. You use a line from a Moonlight fanfic in your day to day conversation because it was so funny in the fic.

21. You randomly break out into songs that are used in the show and in fics.

22. You actually have asked if your codename can really be Lando Calrissian.

23. ….You force people to call you said nickname in public.

24. You quote Moonlight every chance you get just to see how many people understand you.

25. …You are highly offended when people don't.

26. You've gone into such detail on 'The List', that you actually have written a fic about it.

27. …or are planning to.

28. Most of your inbox messages are update alerts for Moonlight fics.

29. You rewrite an entire episode just so it will have the ending you wanted.

30. You refuse to acknowledge that anyone who's calling,texting,emailing, IMing, or talking to you until you have completed the Moonlight fic you are reading.

31. You put off loads of homework just so you can get at least 4 or more Moonlight fics in for your daily fix.

32. You've forced your friends and family to watch at least one episode of Moonlight.

33. …Then proceeded to be very insulted that they didn't know what was going on.

34. You've yelled at friends and family members who dare interrupt you on Vamp night.

35. …people now know not to bother you at all when it's said Vamp night.

36. You answer your phone like Mick and Josef do.

37. …Even like Beth does.

38. You find yourself reading the word 'moon' or 'light' and your mind automatically goes straight to anything Moonlight related.

39. You hear the names 'Beth'-'Mick'-or 'Josef' and you smile.

40. Someone asks you what Moonlight is about and you immediately smile and describe every single episode.

41. ….People actually learn NOT to ask you about Moonlight.

42. ….nor mentions the words 'moon' or 'light' around you.

43. It's actually hard to remember what actually happened in an episode and what happened in a fic.

44. You somehow think that because there are so many good fan fictions out there, that the writers have to be posting their own fan fictions on the web. ()

45. You immediately hated Ben Talbot, but you still think he's really cute.

46. You're already planning Ben's demise.

47. Instead of writing a homework assignment you end up writing a new fan fiction.

48. You hear a song or a poem and you immediately think, "I have to write a fan fiction about this!"

49. You get a fanfics confused with an episode. So you have to go back and rewatch the episode again. But you don't mind.

50. You've watched all 16 Moonlight episodes nearly 20 times.

51. …or more.

52. You forget what the sun looks like.

53. You're so pale people think you're sick.

54. ….You tell those people that you're just a vampire.

55. You've actually bought vampire fang caps for your teeth.

56. …You never take them off.

57. You start saying, "That reminds me of a fan fiction I read the other day!"

58. ….or, "That reminds me of an episode I watched the other day!"

59. You actually decide you'd rather be a journalist like Beth.

60. Or a hedge fund trader like Josef.

61. Or even a P.I. like Mick.

62. You have more pictures of the cast then you do your family and friends.

63. You have a not so secret shrine to the cast members in your closet.

64. People think you suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder because they constantly hear your referring to "Mick", "Beth", and "Josef" – or "Alex", "Sophia", and "Jason" so often.

65. You don't consider news important unless it involves either one of the cast members or the show.

66. You have been threatened with a restraining order from CBS and the CW.

67. …You are actually proud of that.

68. The cast has even threatened, or has gotten, a restraining order against you.

69. ….You've hung above mentioned restraining orders on your wall proudly.

70. You read things like these.

71. …or you actually stay up until 6am thinking up this whole list.

72. You mutter, "stupid humans" under your breath.

73. You call your least favorite person 'Coraline'.

74. You actually ask Santa to be a vampire or a freshie for Christmas.

75. ….I wanted to bite the people who saw your Christmas wish list and laughed.

76. You nickname your friends Moonlight character names because of their personalities.

77. You tried to jump up and grab a fire escape ladder because Mick and Josef and can do it.

78. You insist that Mick and Beth have had cough relations…before he was turned back into a vampire.

79. ….ok you strongly wish they did!

80. You get emotional every time you hear the theme song to Moonlight.

81. You actually find blood attractive now. (I'm not the only one!)

82. You were a puddle of tears during the last episode of Moonlight.

83. You were a puddle of tears a good 5 episodes away from the finale episode of Moonlight.

84. You get thoroughly overexcited every time you see a word somewhere that could distantly be linked to Moonlight.

85. You name your pets Moonlight character names.

86. You search stores for Henley's.

87. You find men who wear Armani insulting to the name Josef. Because we all know Josef is the only one who can pull the suits off.

88. Your mouth was duck taped by your friends when you watched a vampire movie and all you did was laugh and make comments on how wrong the myths are and how things would never happen.

89. Your free time on the computer is spent constantly refreshing your favorite Moonlight sites just to see if there were any updates. (, ect.)

90. You refer to Coraline as 'the wicked bitch of the west'. And no one knows who the hell you're talking about.

91. …You also refer to as 'her'. And only fellow Moonlighters understand who you're talking about.

92. You went out and bought 'August Rush' just because Alex O'Loughlin was in it for a short amount of time.

93. You've also watched Alex's movie 'Feed' on YouTube and pause on the bits where we see his luscious backside. (admit it!)

94. Your small children call Alex, Jason, and Sophia as, Mick, Josef, Beth.

95. You actually wore black during the last episode of Moonlight (Sonata) aired.

96. …You wore black the day afterwards as well. And are probably even still wearing it.

97. You find yourself day dreaming about what you think should have happened in an episode.

98. You proudly tell anyone who will listen that you are Mick's/Josef's girl. Or freshie.

99. Create various Moonlight groups on MySpace and Facebook.

100. You called into work "sick" the day after Sonata aired.

101. People actually have to drag you out of your house and away from your computer.

102. You start to twitch when you are around a computer because you know you could be spending your time writing or reading a fanfic.

103. Your family blocks your access to all Moonlight sites for a week so you will calm down.

104. ….They didn't expect you to make it through the first hour.

105. ….You nearly didn't make it through the first 30 minutes.

106. You find yourself huddled in the locked bathroom with your computer watching Moonlight episodes online.

107. …You even watch it without sound just so you don't get caught.

108. You announce to people you're on Moonlight Crack.

109. Your family and friends try to make you go see a therapist 'cause they insist you have issues.

110. You insist that your "issues" are only with CBS and the CW.

111. You were at, or wanted to be at, the Rally in LA in May.

112. You donated blood for Moonlight.

113. You also donated money in the name of Moonlight.

114. You talk about Moonlight 24/7 and your friends and family have taken to duck taping your mouth.

115. …You've become use to getting duck tape of your mouth with your tongue while your hands are tide behind your back.

116. Your friends and family now wear ear-plugs around you.

117. Your family starts a 'Moonlight Jar' in order for you to stop talking about Moonlight.

118. ….Because of the 'Moonlight Jar' you are almost always broke.

119. You're reading this and nodding to yourself smiling and agreeing to nearly everything on here.

120. ….You just laughed at number 119.

121. You've actually speed home to write a new fan fiction after hearing a song on the radio.

122. You've been pulled over on Vamp night and actually told the officer, "I gotta go! I'm missing Moonlight!"

123. ….Officer had no idea what you were talking about.

124. You've had to bite your tongue from insulting the officer for making you nearly miss, or miss, a bit of your Moonlight.

125. You consider your fellow Moonlighters family.

126. You talk to fellow Moonlighters more than you do your own real family.

127. You find yourself missing your Moonlight family while you are at work/school.

128. You sneak onto the internet at work/school just to check up on the Moonlight news.

129. You don't find it weird that I'm sitting here writing this list at 4am.

130. You actually wish you were doing this.

131. You are coming up with more things to add to this.

132. You just came up with at least 5 new things to add.

133. You're laughing and nodding along to nearly all of these and are planning on sending this to all your Moonlight friends.

134. You no longer watch CBS because you no longer support them for what they've done to Moonlight.

135. You also don't watch the CW any longer either.

136. You sent out dozens of emails to networks begging them to take Moonlight.

137. You dream of naked Josef in nothing but armani boots.

138. You dream of naked Mick...in nothing.

139. You dream about a naked Mick/Josef biting you.

140. Cold showers have become a habit of yours.

141. Your boss fears firing you over watching/reading anything Moonlight related at work because he/she doesn't want your rath.

142. For Christmas you've asked for a nicely wrapped Alex and Jason under your tree.

143. ...Ok in your bed.

144. You've also asked for them on your birthday.

145. You begged for a plane ticket to go to the Moonlight Con in LA and the ComicCon in NY just so you could meet other Moonlighters and hopefully get a peak at the cast.

146. ...Your family/friends said no and had to hide their credit cards in fear you'd steal them and book a flight yourself.

147. You stay up all night reading Moonlight fanfics.

148. ...You also stay up all night writing a Moonlight fic.

149. ...You also stay up all night making a Moonlight fan video.

150. You've had many Moonlight marathons.

151. You can name all 16 episode titles.

152. You can even quote parts of the episode.

153. ...Or the entire episode.

154. Your neighbors think you are completely mad because they heard you yelling (cussing) at the TV/computer when the last episode of Moonlight aired.

155. Your ringtone is the Moonlight theme song.

156. Your computer background is Moonlight related.

157. ...So is your screensaver.

158. You wrote 'Save Moonlight' on a strangers dirty car.

159. ...Or just your car.

160. When asked what you're doing on the weekend you reply, "Watching/reading/writing Moonlight."

161. Because Mick and Beth have iPhones you want one as well.

162. You see Beth wearing an outfit and think it's really cute and immediately search for it online.

163. You try and make your boyfriend act more like Mick and Josef.

164. (for the guys) You try and make your girlfriend more like Beth.

165. (for parents) You've thought about, or have already, locked your kids in their room so they don't bother you during Moonlight.

166. Your own kids think you're obsessed with Moonlight.

167. Your vocabulary has gotten bigger because of all the fics you've been reading/writing.

168. Instead of saying 'Fantastic!' you say 'Vamptastic!'.

169. You really really really don't find it odd that I'm making this list.

170. You see a stranger that looks like Alex, Jason, or Sophia and you have to bite your lip from yelling out their name.

171. You want to hate Jason's wife Lauren because she's married to him but you know she's really a sweet lady and you just can't bring yourself to hate her. Not even just a little bit.

172. You also can't bring yourself to hate Alex's girlfriend Holly Valance. Not even just a smidge of hate.

173. ...But you are completely jealous of those two lucky women!

174. When you heard Alex was dating Holly and heard she was a singer you looked up her music.

175. You actually like her music.

176. You went out and bought the Veronica Mars dvds because Jason is in it.

177. You go out and buy Underworld and all the other movies Sophia has been in as well.

178. You are always on the web trying to get any information on when Moonlight will be out on DVD.

179. You've struck up a friendship with someone who works at a store where they sell DVDs and make them promise to tell you when they find out when they are getting Moonlight on DVD.

180. You got a haircut like Sophia Myles because it's just so cute!

181. You make your spouse get a hair cut like Jason and Alex's.

182. You find yourself wishing your partners hair was just like Alex's. So full and wavy.

183. Or even like Jasons.

184. You find your self calling your partner Mick or Josef.

185. You cheat on your partner in your dreams with either Alex or Jason...or both.

186. Your partner knows about your dreams and doesn't care.

187. You've already have plans and a costume for Halloween.

188. You plan on going as Beth, Mick, or Josef. (even Logan and Guillermo

)  
189. You insist that your kids go as little vampires as well.

190. You say, "VS,RRR!" and no one understands what you mean.

191. You say, "VS,RRR!" online and all your Moonlight friends repeat it back to you.

192. Your email signiture says, "VS,RRR!".

193. ...So does your board sig.

194. Your Facebook statues is almost always about Moonlight.

195. You've wondered if you can build your own bathroom onto your bedroom and even a kitchen area so you won't ever have to leave your room and your computer.

196. You've even thought about putting a computer/tv in your bathroom so you can watch Moonlight episodes.

197. When you told your family you wanted to do this they smacked you.

198. You were dragged out of your house and into the sun and you hissed and crawled in to the shadows and shielded your eyes from the suns rays.

199. The sun does hurt your eyes when you finally come out of your house.

200. You can't remember what day it is ever anymore because Moonlight is no longer on TV to help you remember.

201. Your mother tells you you're insane.

202. ...You smile,blush and say "THANKS!"


End file.
